Le déclin des Maraudeurs
by EnAttendantGodot
Summary: OS- Je vous ai vu mourir mes amis, un par un vous avez failli. Aujourd'hui, moi aussi je tombe. Je m'effondre sous le poids d'une guerre qui nous aura tous quatre emportés. Peter, James, Sirius, et moi, Remus.


Peter tout d'abord. Peter notre ami. Peter l'acolyte du trio dantesque, le quatrième membre des Maraudeurs. Peter aveuglé par notre lumière.

Celui dont s'efface peu à peu le nom, celui qui sombre dans l'oubli.

Tu nous aimais Peter, et nous t'aimions. Tu étais quelque chose à travers nous, tu existais.

Tu aurais tant voulu nous être égal pour étinceler à ton tour. Mais tu n'y est jamais parvenu.

Et alors tu nous as haïs. Tu voulais être heureux, tu voulais être aimé, tu voulais être reconnu.

La puissance. La puissance qui t'as fascinée, celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa marque sur ton bras, tes deux genoux à terre mais sa force circulant en toi. Tu te faisais son messager et tu as répandu la mort. Et aussi insignifiant que tu ais pu paraître, c'est toi Peter qui nous a détruit. Le déclin des Maraudeurs, tu as provoqué notre chute. Et la tienne aussi, Peter.

Car ce jour où tu as trahi, quand tu as livré James et Lily à Lord Voldemort, Harry a survécu. Et Harry a emporté ton maître en enfer pendant 13 ans.

Tout ce qui a suivi, ce fût ton chemin de croix Peter. Le moignon à ton bras gauche, la marque brûlante dans ta chair, les humiliations du Seigneur et de ses fidèles. Tu n'étais plus rien.

Aussi vils que furent tes actes, je te pardonne Peter.

Tu es mort, aujourd'hui. Je l'ai souhaité, sais-tu ? Mais tu es mort en protégeant Harry.

Je te pardonne, mon ami Peter.

James ensuite. James le vaillant et le fort. James tellement plus humain qu'on aurait pu le penser, amoureux fou des yeux verts de ta belle. James, la vie fut clémente à tes heures de jeunesse. La nature t'as tout donnée. Tu étais beau, James, tu étais riche, tu étais brillant et sportif. Tu as grandi dans la quiétude des enfants gâtés, tu t'es reposé sur tes lauriers et sur l'admiration de tes professeurs. Tout ne fut pas aussi facile avec Evans. C'était tellement drôle de te voir lui faire la cour, perdant tous tes moyens, ne sachant jamais comment t'y prendre. Si tu as mérité une seule chose dans ta vie, c'est bien Lily. Après toutes ces années à te battre pour l'avoir tienne, tu es finalement devenu sien. Un couple parfait aux yeux de tous, un modèle d'harmonie amoureuse. Puis Harry est arrivé. Il te ressemble James, plus que lui-même ne le croit. Et il a les yeux que tu aimais tant, ceux de ta douce Lily.

Ces yeux étaient ta force.

Ensuite, l'entrée fracassante de Lord Voldemort. Vous deux qui vous cachiez, protégés par l'Ordre. Et toi faisant le mauvais choix. Ton secret trahi, ta demeure violée.

Harry s'en souvient tu sais, il sait ce qui s'est passé le jour de votre mort. Il se souvient des lamentations de Lily. Il entends ses cris en rêve.

Je n'y était pas mais moi aussi je les entends.

Et aujourd'hui tu es mort et ta compagne avec toi. Mais ce pourquoi tu t'es battu n'a pas succombé. La fin du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres et là, sous l'assaut de votre fils.

Tu entends le glas qui sonne, James ?

Sirius vient après. Sirius mon meilleur ami, mon chien fidèle. Sirius déjà je perds le fil de nos souvenirs communs. Ta vie aussi difficile que la mienne, notre calvaire à tous les deux.

Ta famille comme un fardeau. Leurs mots qui t'anéantissaient, ton combat qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. La brisure puis la séparation. Mais sont venus les jours bénis à Poudlard mon Sirius. Enfin jugé à ta juste valeur. Toi aussi tu étais beau. Toi aussi tu brillais.

Et à nous quatre nous étions les maîtres du monde. Et Poudlard a fini.

L'obscurité finit toujours par revenir et le noir t'as englouti. Moi je t'ai haïs mon Sirius, j'ai cru que tu avais trahi, comme chacun l'a cru. Puisses-tu me pardonner.

Treize années à Azkaban. À te faire arracher l'âme et à geindre comme un chien. Accusé pour un crime que tu n'avais pas commis, l'un de tes amis mort, l'autre t'ayant trahi et le dernier te détestant. Tu as tenu Sirius. Tu t'es relevé.

Tu as pu revoir Harry, toi, son parrain. Tu as cru que tu allais redevenir un homme libre mais bientôt tu te retrouvas dans un autre genre de prison. Ton incapacité d'agir, ton impuissance ta rendaient fou. Finalement tu es mort au combat, comme tu l'aurais voulu. Un tempérament guerrier absurde pour certains mais une fierté pour Sirius Black. T'es mort en te battant pour tes idées, les mêmes depuis la nuit des temps, depuis que tu as quitté ta famille trop pesante et tes racines noircies. Harry a pleuré ta mort mais il ne peut pas t'avoir autant pleuré que moi.

Mon Sirius. Je préfère oublier tes années de calvaire, je me souviens de tes cheveux longs au soleil, de ton rire assis devant le Saule cogneur, de ton regard coquin vers les filles se baignant dans le lac.

Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive Sirius.

Et puis moi, enfin. Remus. Remus qui vit au rythme des cycles de la lune. Remus qui hurle sa douleur sous les astres. Remus qui n'était rien avant de vous connaître, Remus à qui vous avez donné une chance et Remus à qui vous avez offert le bonheur.

Je vous ai vu mourir mes amis, un par un vous avez failli. Aujourd'hui, moi aussi je tombe.

Je m'effondre sous le poids d'une guerre qui nous aura tous emportés.

Et c'est à vous que vont mes dernières pensées. Peter. James. Sirius.

À vous, à ma tendre Nymphadora et à mon fils que je ne verrais pas grandir.

Mais aussi à Harry Potter, celui qui vaincra Lord Voldemort. À Harry, plus fort que nous quatre réunis.


End file.
